falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Shaping Shadow Locations
Shaping Shadow features a lot of new locations not seen in the Fallout Equestria. Note: These are non-canon locations. BOOK 1 Homesteads A Homestead is an original Cloud Farm. When the clouds were sealed up, the Homesteads were founded. Not all cloud farms became Homesteads. A Homestead had to meet requirements, including time spent before the war as a cloud farm and the food it produced. Homesteads have considerably more land than most farms, typically four times as much. There at 48 Homesteads and 12 subsidiary Homesteads. A subsidiary Homestead is a branch from the Homestead. Sent out with the Homestead's approval to create a new farm in new land. Each Homestead keeps perfect records about their linage. Homesteads regularly arrange marriages among themselves to keep themselves strong. Homestead's hold considerable political weight. Most judges will immediately grant requests from a Homestead. A Homestead never has to worry about population control. Still, they stay out of politics, focusing on their duty to farm. El Nino El Nino is a village in the west of the Northern Farming District. It is one of two cities in the district and is peaceful and quite. None of the buildings are above three stories. It's a well structured village. After harvest, the nearby farms come in to sell and trade products, acquire the items they need for the upcoming year and other business. There is no Enclave presence in the city, outside the recruiter. It is a few hours flight south of Shadow Flare's home and the city they trade in and get supplies from. Cherry Town Cherry Town is a village in the East of the Northern Farming District. It is one of two cities in the district and is peaceful and quite. None of the buildings are above three stories. It's a well structured village. It was named for the Cherry Homestead, who associates themselves with Cherry Town. After harvest, the nearby farms come in to sell and trade products, acquire the items they need for the upcoming year and other business. There is no Enclave presence in the city, outside the recruiter. Mountain Ridge Mountain Ridge is a small town south of the Northern Farming District. A good day's flight by Enclave records. It is only mentioned as a stopping point while Shadow travels to Fort Wind. New Heaven New Heaven is a large town outside of Fort Wind, only a relaxed two hour flight. It is a quiet town, and has little need for Law Enforcement officers. When Basic Training graduation comes, the city is flooded with family and friends coming to see their love one graduate. Graduation brings in a lot of money for the town. Soldiers get a few days off and typically spend it with their family in town. The city also gets plenty of income from visiting soldiers who have a few days leave, 3 days or less. Fort Wind Fort Wind is the training base for all Enclave soldiers. Basic Training is conducted there. Almost all of the personnel there are focused on the training of the recruits. The non training units are three Wonderbolt Units, who are there to perform the aerial show put on at all graduations. They will assist in training the recruits. There are several Aerial Combat Units who are stationed at the Fort at all times. All Aerial Combat Units are primarily based out of Fort Wind. Most are sent out to secondary posts at other bases. Many of them assist in Basic Training for various tasks. Aerial Combat School is conducted at Fort Wind to train new ACUs. Nellie Air Force Base (Sky) ''' Before the war, Las Pegasus was a split city, consisting of a land district and a sky district in the clouds. When the spells came, the sky portion was saved. Nellie Air Force Base was outside the city and targeted. Like the city, it had two districts. The sky district housed cloudships and many Pegasus soldiers. It trained a lot of Pegasus soldiers. That is why the sky district was known as Nellie Air Force Base. The sky portion stayed after the clouds were sealed up. It retained the Air Force title, despite becoming a base with many different types of soldiers stationed there. Nellie Air Force Base does teach secondary schools after Basic Training. Book 2 '''Fort Griffin's Gate The Black Ops base. If it is secret, it happens at Fort Griffin's Gate. The name and location is a well guarded secret. The Fort is located in the North East corner of the Enclave, and is built almost entirely on the mountains, not clouds. Fort Griffin's Gate is the only Enclave military establishment to be completely on solid ground, It is a remote location, taking days to travel to from the closest city. No farms are nearby. The Base was built on the old battleground between the Griffin Army and the fledgling Enclave Military soon after the sky was sealed up. The Enclave won at great cost and was able to sack the Griffin Kingdom for resources. The Fort has a gate that opens up below the clouds to deploy troops from, if necessary. It is one of the few places with a built in gate for going below. All Wonderbolts have their primary post at Fort Griffin's Gate. All of the Wonderbolt training happens here. Wonderbolt testing is conducted elsewhere, but any training happens at the Fort. Units will head back to They have a small but well trained support staff at the Fort. The support staff are not Wonderbolts, but are still considered to be in the Wonderbolt family because of their devotion. New transfers do not happen often and most soldiers spend five or more years at the base. Mareland Joint Operations Base Mareland Joint Operations Base is the largest base in the Enclave. It was built soon after the clouds were sealed up. Joint operations was used because it was the first Enclave base to incorporate units from the war like the flying pegasus soldiers, ground pegasus units and cloudships, with new types of units being created out of the base. Previously, all of those units had been spread out over a few bases that focused on their job. Mareland served as a training hub for Basic Training for almost a century before it became too much and Fort Wind was created to serve that role and only that role. Mareland hosts Combat School, a secondary training for roles after Basic Training. Most who join the Enclave go to Combat School and get their crossed rifles devices to denote they passed Combat School. BOOK 3 BOOK 4 ANTHOLOGY Twin Clouds Twin Clouds is a small city in the south eastern area of the Enclave. Their main production is textiles, operating multiple large mills that largely take care of making all the fabric for the entire enclave. They also process a lot of grain, separating the last of the chafe from the grain heads. Golden Dawn was born in Twin Clouds. Category:Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow Category:Locations Category:Locations (Shaping Shadow)